The Personal Responsibility Education Program (PREP) Studies of Performance Measures and Adult Preparation Subjects (PMAPS) is a collaborative effort between the Office of Planning, Research and Evaluation and the Family and Youth Services Bureau, both within the Administration for Children and Families. The study serves multiple purposes - to revise measures to monitor and report grantee performance and analysis of performance data; to collect, analyze, and report performance data; and, to develop APS conceptual models. PMAPS is comprised of two key components, one on performance measures (PM) and one on adult preparation subjects (APS). The PREP Performance Measures Study (PM) aims to support PREP-funded programs in developing, collecting, and reporting on meaningful performance measures that communicate the PREP programs' mission and priorities, to analyze data from those measures to determine if grantees and the PREP program overall are meeting performance benchmarks, and to provide information to grantees about their performance. The PREP Adult Preparation Subjects Conceptual Models Study (APS) aims to conduct a review of PREP grantees' APS programming, and to develop conceptual models that demonstrate how inclusion of APS can enhance or expand on the outcomes for youth participating in PREP programs. The contract was awarded to Mathematica Policy Research.